Sonic High
by Dance In Meadows
Summary: OCs are needed! Put your OC in here and watch your character survive high school with Sonic and friends! :Some SonAmy:
1. Chapter 1: Rough Day

_**Sonic High**_

* * *

**OC's are needed! OC's are needed! So, feel free to send in your OC and watch your character survive high school. **

**

* * *

**The loud school bell echoed through out the school.

"Shoot!" The pink hedgehog cursed, struggling to carry her heavy textbooks as she sprinted to her high school. "I'm late!"

After a long and nice summer break, it is now to go back to go. It was the first day of high school for Amy Rose, as well as her friends she survived middle school with. She wished it was still summer break so she could still hang out with her friends, but it is now school time. Amy hopes that maybe she'll make some new friends. Sure, Cream, Cosmo, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails are awesome, but she wants to meet new people.

Suddenly, after running through campus, she entered her first class room that was located at the end of the third hallway. The teacher, who was a female Grizzly Bear, looked at her sharply. She had thick brown fur, glasses, tight lipped, her hair was in a tight bun, and she wore a boring, plain brown shirt and skirt. Everyone in class looked at Amy when she came in late.

"Why are you late?" The grizzly bear asked, impatiently.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I woke up late and-"

"Enough! I don't have time to hear your pitiful excuses. Go sit down in the back." Amy frowned and walked to the back of the class room and sat down on the empty chair.

Sonic, who had her first period class and was seated next to her, whispered, "She's harsh, huh?" Amy nodded her head and propped her elbow on the wooden desk.

* * *

Okay! This is where you guys come in! Just fill out this application and your OC will be in the story, okay?

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Species: **

**Who does your OC want to be friends with? (Example: **John (A random OC that doesn't exist) wants to be friends with Sonic.) (You either choose one or two people to be friends with.)

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

And that's it!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Safari The Cat

_**Sonic High**_

* * *

**This chapter is all about Safari the Cat, don't worry, your OC will have their own chapter too. It's just easier for me if I do this one at a time, ya know? **

**

* * *

**After, almost an hour of English class, the bell finally rung. Amy and the rest of her classmates flew out of the class room. Sonic and Amy were walking beside each other, busy in a conversation. The blue hedgehog spotted Knuckles down the hall.

"Well, it was great talking to ya, Amy. I'm gonna go see how Knuckles is doing. See you at lunch." Sonic waved a goodbye and trotted at the end of the hall. He then engaged into a conversation with Knuckles.

Amy smiled and waved at Sonic; she was too busy observing Sonic that she didn't realize that she bumped into a figure. All of the textbooks in Amy's arms, including the figure's, all dropped onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," Amy blurted out and bent down to the floor and started to pick up her books.

The figure was a female cat. She had light brown fur, her hair was past her waist, her hair was electric blue on the edges, on the bottom, of her hair, and on her tail and on her bangs. She wore a red long sleeved shirt with black colored bands on both of her elbows and a black patch all around her chest, the rest was red, gold rings were on her wrists, blue that were divided by a curve in the design, and she also wore white sneakers.

The brown furred cat also bent down and picked up her textbooks.

"It's okay." The cat said, quietly, as she picked up her own books. Once the two girls picked up their books, they both parted their ways. Amy Rose was looking through her books while walking down the hall, when she saw an unfamiliar book.

"Huh?" Amy said to herself, "This isn't my book." The book was a Spanish book, she didn't have any classes that had Spanish in it.

"That girl!" Amy exclaimed to herself. She spun around and ran down the hall, looking for that female, brown feline. In the distance, she could see a brown cat.

Amy Rose ran faster down the hall and started to exclaim, "Wait!"

The owner of the Spanish book looked over her shoulder and saw the same pink hedgehog she just saw a few moments ago. Amy Rose stopped in front of the cat.

"This is your book." Amy said in between pants. She held up the orange Spanish book.

"Oh, then this must be yours?" The brown colored cat held up a blue biology book.

Amy nodded her head and said, "Yes, that is mine." The two girls both smiled as they swapped books.

"My name is Amy Rose," Amy introduced herself, "What's your name?"

The brown cat smiled, "My name is Safari," They both smiled at each other.

"It's nice to meet you, but I should go before the bell rings." Safari said as she slowly turned around, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Hopefully, we have at least one class together, no?"

Amy smiled and nodded her head, she looked over her shoulder also and said, "Hopefully." She agreed.

* * *

**Chapter two: finished.**

**Next chapter will be based on** **Alyssa**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Alyssa

_**Sonic High**_

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is about Alyssa**.

* * *

Safari the Cat ran down the hall and entered her classroom before the bell rang. Amy Rose mentally cursed herself for being late to her second period class...again. Amy bit her lip as she slowly opened the classroom door and entered the class. She hoped the teacher wasn't mean like Mrs. Grizzly.

To Amy's surprise, the teacher was a rabbit. The rabbit's fur was lavender, blue eyes, wore a colorful dress. The room seemed to be filled with happiness (and boredom).

The teacher looked at Amy and smiled, "Please, have a seat in the back."

Amy smiled as she found her seat in the back; also one of her good friends, Tails, was in her biology class. She quickly waved at him, he waved back with a smile on his face.

The desks were big enough to share with at least to people. The person that was sitting next to Amy was a black cat with a white muzzle. The black feline wore a light gray tank top, a silver belt, a pair of black shoes, gloves, and some pants. The cat wore a frown on her face, clearly she was bored to death.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Honey," the teacher introduced herself. "Now starting from this table," She pointed at the first table in the front of the classroom, "I would like for you to introduce yourself also. So that your classmates can know your name." The black cat rolled her eyes.

The people at the first table introduced themselves, so did the second table, the third table was where Tails sat at.

"Hello, I'm Miles Prower, but please, call me Tails." The fox smiled and sat back down. Now, at the fourth and final table, Amy stood up.

"Hello, my name is Amy Rose." Amy smiled and sat back down.

The black cat slowly rose up from her seat, with a frown on her face, she said, "I'm Alyssa Yagami." She sat back down.

"Okay, thank you for introducing yourselves, everyone. Now, sorry, but we're going to have to do some work." Mrs. Honey said.

The entire class groaned, excluding Tails he likes to learn. Mrs. Honey got out some worksheets and passed them out to everyone.

"This worksheet has only ten, easy problems and this will not be graded. I just want to see how you know some biology. But good news, you may work with your partner that is seated next to you. Good luck!" By now, everyone has got a worksheet. They got their pencils out and everyone started chatting away with their partners.

Amy smiled and looked at her partner, Alyssa Yagami. "Hey, I think I know the answer to the first problem." Amy whispered to her partner.

The black cat glared at her, "I don't need to work with anyone, I can do this by myself." A hurt look formed on Amy's face, but she refused to give up.

"But Mrs. Honey said we had to work with somebody." Amy argued back.

"No, she said we **may** work with someone." Alyssa looked away from the pink hedgehog and began to work on the worksheet, alone.

Amy grunted, "Why don't you want to work with me?"

"Just leave me alone already, you pink freak." This offended Amy, she sighed and gave up. She picked up her pencil and she too worked alone.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: finished!**_

_**I hope I made Alyssa in character, if I didn't then I'm sorry, I tried my best.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Alyssa and Shi Ness

_**Sonic High**_

* * *

**Alyssa and** **Shi-Ness are in this chapter.**

* * *

Alyssa sighed, "Fine, you can work with me, but don't get used to it." Amy smiled at Alyssa's change of heart.

"Thank you, Alyssa!" Alyssa and Amy worked through all the ten, easy problems.

"I was having a rough day, so that's why I was a little bit angry." Alyssa confessed.

"It's okay, I understand." Amy smiled.

First time today, Alyssa smiled.

"You know, I know some martial arts, do you?"

Amy shook her head in response, but with a smile on her face. Knowing that she's acquainted to Safari the Cat and now, Alyssa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails' partner was a female seedrian. She looked like Cosmo, Tails' and Amy's friend, but she had a darker shade of green hair and clothes, her pendant is white, she has glasses, and instead of roses on her head, she had berries and vines.

"So, did you get the answer for number two?" Tails asked, biting down on his pencil eraser. The green, female plant timidly nodded her head.

"You did?" He stopped biting down onto his pencil eraser and stared at the her in astonishment. She nodded her head again.

"Wow, you're really smart." Tails complimented.

She blushed, "Thank you."

"So, what's your name?" Tails asked, he skipped number two and moved on to the third problem.

"My name is Shi-Ness," A soft smile formed on her face.

"Well, I'm Tails, it's nice to meet you."

"Okay, everyone, stop working." Mrs. Honey ordered, "The bell is going to ring soon. Everyone pack your bags and I hope the rest of your first day of school will be great."

Everyone packed their bags. Tails and Shi-Ness continued to talk to each other. And Amy and Alyssa were finally getting along.

"So, what class do you have next?" Tails asked Shi-Ness.

"Hm," Shi-Ness softly hummed, "I have English next." She said, timidly.

"Do you have Mrs. Grizzly?" Tails asked. Shi-Ness scanned down at her schedule, then she nodded her head.

"Oh boy..." Tails sighed out, bit his lip.

"What?" Shi-Ness spoke in a worried tone.

"I heard Mrs. Grizzly is one mean teacher." Tails told her, "What ever you do, don't get to her class late." Tails warned.

Shi-Ness giggled.

* * *

"So, Alyssa, what class do you have next?" Amy asked.

"I have History." Alyssa spoke in a quiet tone.

Jut then, the bell rung. Amy waved a farewell to her new friend, Alyssa. Alyssa also waved back at her with a smile on her face. Tails smiled and waved at Shi-Ness before going to his next class. Shi-Ness also waved back.

"See you tomorrow, Shi-Ness!"

"Good bye, Tails!"

As Amy was walking down the hall, she saw Sonic. Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest, her palms started getting sweaty, and she gulped.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

Amy appeared right behind Sonic.

The blue hedgehog spun around and said, "Hey Amy, how was second period?"

Amy smiled before answering, "It was good, I made a new friend."

"Really?" Sonic said, curiously.

"Yep. Her name is Alyssa, know her?" Amy put her hands on her hips and smiled at Sonic.

"Nope, but she sounds cool." Sonic winked.

"So, what do you have now?" Amy asked, Sonic and Amy both walked down the hallway, slowly.

"I have History now. You?" Sonic asked.

"Man, everyone has history now. I have Gym." Amy told him.

"Whoa, Gym is on the other side of the school. You should go there before the bell rings." Right now, Amy could careless about that stupid bell. She just wanted to walk and talk with Sonic for the whole day.

She shook her head, "I guess you're right. See you later, Sonic." Amy turned heel and walked the opposite way from Sonic.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: finished.**_

_**Okay, I hope I did a better job with Alyssa. I also hope I did good with Shi-Ness.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Safari and Skipper

_**Sonic High**_

* * *

Amy Rose arrived in the gym on time. The Gym was huge, the walls were orange and blue, that's the schools colors. There were tall bleachers, where everyone was seated at. She later realized that the Gym teacher ordered the students to sit there. The gym teacher was a black and white penguin. She wore short, blue shorts, a bright, orange shirt, a silver whistle was tied around her neck, her hair was short, it barely reached down her shoulders, she had piercing blue eyes, and her black beak looked sharp and pointy.

Mrs. Penguin glared at Amy and blew her whistle. She used her black fin to point by the bleachers.

"Sit there," She ordered, Amy bit her lip and quickly walked over to the bleachers. The pink hedgehog sat down at the front, she propped her elbows on her knees, and buried her face into her palms, in boredom. All the kids that were sitting on the bleachers were talking very loudly. It was so loud, that Amy couldn't even hear her own thoughts.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," A feminine voice from beside Amy said, the pink hedgehog looked up and saw a familiar brown feline.

"Hey, you're that girl from the hall!" Amy said, smiling from ear to ear. The pink hedgehog scratched the back of her neck and snapped her fingers once.

"Safari, right?"

Safari nodded her head, "Thank goodness we have a class together, right?"

Amy nodded her head, joyfully. Her gaze went to Mrs. Penguin, the gym teacher. Safari followed her gaze.

"She seems mean, huh?" Safari whispered so that Mrs. Penguin couldn't hear her comment. Amy slowly nodded her head.

"I wish she would get rid of that whistle, though. When she blew that at me, I thought I was going to go deaf."

Safari started to chuckle, softly. "Hey, maybe the whistle will drop in her toilet or something."

Amy smiled and started laughing, "I doubt that."

Suddenly, Mrs. Penguin blew on her whistle and shouted, "All right, since it's the first day of school, I'll go a little easy on you guys! For this entire year, you guys will work hard, train hard, and play hard!"

A couple of guys were laughing at the back of the bleachers. Mrs. Penguin started sharply at them and said, "Is there something you would like to share with us, boys?!"

The two guys looked at each other, held back laughter, and said, "No."

Safari and Amy looked at each other, then back at the gym teacher.

"So today," Mrs. Penguin ignored the two boys, "We'll be playing a simple game." Mrs. Penguin grabbed a couple of red dodge balls.

"I'm sure you all are familiar with the game of dodge ball, no?" The gym teacher asked, tossing the ball up in the air and then catching it in her black fin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone, get down here!" She ordered, loudly. Without being told twice, everyone scampered out of their seats and stood on the gym floor. As Amy got out of her seat, she began to see some familiar faces. She saw Knuckles, the red echidna, and she saw Cosmo, one of her friends. Cosmo saw Amy staring at her and quickly waved at her, Amy waved back.

"Okay, pick your teams," Mrs. Penguin ordered. Amy made sure to be teamed up with either Safari or Cosmo. Luckily, both of the girls were on her team.

"Hello Amy," Cosmo greeted, quietly.

"Hey Cosmo," Amy smiled and waved.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's all bark and no bite." Cosmo was referring to the teacher.

"Hopefully," Amy said. The brown feline appeared between Cosmo and Amy.

"Ugh, who's she, Amy?" Cosmo asked, timidly.

"This is one of my new friends that I made. Her name is Safari. Safari, this is Cosmo." Amy introduced. Cosmo nodded her head in approval.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Safari said, smiling.

"Yes, nice to meet you."

Suddenly, once again, Mrs. Penguin blew on her whistle. "I assume you have formed your teams, yes?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good." Mrs. Penguin said, satisfied, "Now, go play!"All the girls had to verse each other, while the boys had to verse each other. The girls were on the right side of the gym, the boys were on the left.

On one of the boys team, there was a male otter. He was slightly taller than Amy's friend, Tails, with a pitch black fur and he had a thick, heavy tail. He has a fairly strong build, and wears a silver belt and a black over-shirt, which was always left unbuttoned.

The otter, who was named Skipper, was one of the members on Knuckles' team. Knuckles glared at Skipper and growled. Skipper just shrugged his shoulder. The boys were about to play against the other team.

When they could finally play, Knuckles and Skipper both ran for the red dodge balls that were placed in the middle of the court. Skipper grabbed the same ball that Knuckles was going to grab first. The red echidna growled and pushed Skipper to the ground. By now, the game immediately came to a screeching halt. Everyone on the boys team watched.

"Hey!" Skipper shouted, dropping the ball. Skipper only fell down because he was caught off guard.

"Don't get in my way!" Knuckles growled, lowly.

The otter raised a brow, "What? I wasn't even in your way." Skipper slowly stood to his feet, brushed the dirt off his knees, and glared at Knuckles.

"Yes, you were!" Knuckles argued back, pushing Skipper again. This time though, Skipper didn't fall to the ground.

"You seriously need to work on your anger management problem." Skipper growled, teeth were now bared.

"What did you say to me!?" Knuckles yelled out, throwing the first punch. Luckily, Skipper dodged the deadly punch. Everyone that was watching gasped. For defense, Skipper the otter used his thick tail to make Knuckles fall on the ground, on his back.

"You son of a-"

Mrs. Penguin's eyes widened as she saw the fight before her eyes. She growled and quickly waddled (She's not obese or anything, she's a penguin) over to the two people that were fighting.

"Young men!" She bellowed out, the two boy immediately stopped fighting and looked at Mrs. Penguin.

"Both of you, go to the front office right now!" Coach Penguin ordered. "What the hell is going through your stupid minds? It's the first day of school and already there's a fight?!"

"But, Mrs. Penguin, it's not my fault it's-" Skipper began, pointing at Knuckles, but Mrs. Penguin interrupted him.

"I don't care whose fault it is," Coach Penguin spoke, calmly.

"But he was in my way!" Knuckles shouted.

"Boys?" Coach Penguin spoke, softly, her eyes closed.

"He was going to punch me, I had to defend myself." Skipper argued back.

"Boys!?" Coach Penguin shouted out. "Go to the front office right now." By now, everyone was watching this whole scene, including Amy.

"But-" Skipper and Knuckles both said simultaneously.

"The front office! Now!" Skipper and Knuckles both growled and slowly walked out of the gym and to the front office.

"Wow," Safari said, shocked.

"What has gone into Knuckles?" Cosmo quietly asked. "That poor kid."

"Yeah, I feel bad for that kid." Amy spoke, softly.

"Wow," Safari said, again. "It's the first day of school, too. What an interesting day, huh?"

* * *

_**Chapter ended!**_

_**I hope I did good with Skipper. If I didn't, then I'm sorry. I tried my best with him.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Safari, Skipper, and Bart

_**Sonic High**_

* * *

The school bell rang, everyone walked out of the huge gym, chattering with their friends.

"Wow, that fight was crazy!" Safari exclaimed, smiling. Amy nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, yes it was," Cosmo spoke, quietly.

The three girls walks down the hall with the heavy textbooks in their hands.

"So, where are you guys going next?" Amy asked everyone.

"I'm going to Geometry." Safari answered.

"Me too." Cosmo said, smiling. "Where are you going, Amy?"

"I'm going to lunch."

"Lucky! Safari said, "Well, I have to go to the other hall, see ya guys later...or tomorrow!" The brown feline smiled, waved, and went the opposite way from the two girls. Both Amy and Cosmo waved goodbye to her.

Cosmo turned to face Amy and said, " I should be going to, my classroom is just down this hall."

"Okay, bye Cosmo!" The pink hedgehog sighed and went to the lunch room. Inside, the lunch room was crowded with lots of kids, the lunch lines were full, and almost all of the tables were filled. Amy stood by the entrance of the lunchroom to see if she could see any of her friends there. She saw no familiar faces.

"Hey Amy!" A familiar voice from behind said. The pink hedgehog spun around to see Sonic. She smiled. In his hand, was a paper bag lunch. Amy looked at the lines, it seemed to be even longer than before. Smart move, Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!" The blue hedgehog greeted her with his charming smile.

"So Amy, where are you going to sit at?" Sonic asked, his lunch was tightly gripped in his hand.

"Um," Amy hummed out loud, "I don't really know yet." She answered, honestly.

"Well, do you want to sit with my friends and I?" Sonic asked, generously. Amy gratefully nodded her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front office, Knuckles the Echidna and Skipper the Otter was both sitting on uncomfortable, wooden chairs. Corny school posters were posted around the room, a wooden desk was placed in the middle of the room, the walls were painted a light blue color, and there was a fuzzy navy blue carpet on the ground. There was a councilor who was answering some phone calls and didn't really pay any attention to Knuckles and Skipper.

Both males were glaring at each other.

"This is all your fault." Knuckles muttered, quietly.

"My fault?" Skipper whispered, "This is all your fault, you imbecile."

Knuckles made sure to stop himself from leaping out from the chair and strangled him.

"Thank you," The councilor said, loudly. The teacher was a brown furred bull, she wore glasses, blue jeans, a white shirt, had red eyes, and just like Knuckles, she has a temper problem...because she's a bull, after all. Mrs. Toro, the bull, hung up the phone and took a short glance at the two boys. Suddenly, Knuckles snickered, Skipper looked sharply at Knuckles.

"What are you laughing about?" He harshly whispered.

After Knuckles was done laughing, he started to reply, in between laughs, of course. "Okay, her name is Mrs. Toro, right?"

Skipper looked at her name plaque that was on her desk and nodded his head.

"This while situation we're in is Toro shit!" (If you didn't know, Toro means bull.) Knuckles bursted out laughing agin. Skipper just raised his brow at Knuckles.

_He's so bipolar..._

Mrs. Toro glared at Knuckles, "What are you laughing about?"

Knuckles' eyes widened, he cleared his throat, held back his laugh, and said, "Nothing, nothing, Mrs. Toro."

Mrs. Toro rolled her eyes and began to make a phone call. Now, it was Skipper's turn to laugh.

"Hey, what are you laughing about?" Knuckles whispered, curiously.

In between laughter he said, "Toro...shit..." Again, Knuckles bursted out laughing.

Just then, the door flew open. A male beaver walked through the door, looking for his friend, Knuckles. He wore a camouflage shirt, blue jeans, a green hat, white gloves, brown shoes, and he has gray fur.

"Hey Knuckles!" Bart yelled out, Mrs. Toro glared at the male laughter ended. Knuckles and Skipper went back to ignoring each other again.

"Hey Bart!" Knuckles greeted with a wave.

The beaver looked around the room and said, "What are you doing in here? It's lunch time for crying out loud! Let's go!" Bart said, eagerly.

"I can't." Knuckles spoke, slowly.

"Why not?" Bart raised his brow.

"Because...I got in trouble." Knuckles confessed.

Bart sighed, "What did you do this time, Knuckles?"

Knuckles growled, "I don't want to talk about that right now! I'll tell you later. Now, go to lunch..."

Bart shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say, Knux!" The gray furred beaver left the room. "See ya later then!"

* * *

_**Woo! Chapter finished!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Skipper and Envy

_**Sonic High**_

* * *

"Thanks for letting me sit with you, Sonic." Amy said, sitting down on the uncomfortable, white bench.

"No problem, Amy, after all, you are my friend." Sonic winked, while unpacking his bagged lunch out. His lunch was a simple ham sandwich, a drink, and some strawberry flavored yogurt.

"Hey Amy!" Tails called out from behind Sonic.

"Hey buddy!" Sonic smiled, "Watcha been up to?"

"Hi Tails!" Amy greeted. The two-tailed fox smiled and sat down across from Amy. The young fox also brought some lunch from his house. His lunch was a tuna sandwich on white bread, pretzels to munch on, and a bottle of water.

"I already got homework on the first day of school." Tails complained to the group.

"Homework, already?" Sonic scratched his head. The blue hedgehog bit into his sandwich.

"From who, Tails?" The pink hedgehog asked, raising her brow. She slowly started to unpack her lunch. Amy just brung a bag of strawberries.

"Mrs. Grizzly." Tails answered. Tails grabbed his heavy backpack and unzipped it. He brought out his textbook and turned to the page that was supposed to be his homework.

"I have to do exactly fifty problems." Tails sighed and put his book back.

"That's odd, Sonic and I have Mrs. Grizzly and she didn't give us any homework." Amy said.

"Yeah, she didn't give us any homework." Sonic also said.

"Lucky," Tails muttered, "Maybe she forgot?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "Probably."

The group ate in silence for a moment. The blue hedgehog looked around his table and noticed something.

"Hey, where's Knuckles?" Sonic asked, out of the blue.

"Hm," Tails hummed, "I saw him this morning. Maybe he's skipping?"

Sonic chuckled, "Tails, who in the world would skip lunch?"

Tails shrugged, "Hey, I was just suggesting."

"Well, maybe he found a new group of people to sit with." Sonic suggested.

"Actually," Amy butted in, "Knuckles got in trouble."

Sonic chuckled, "Why am I not surprised? What did he do this time, Ames?" The pink hedgehog blushed when he used her nickname.

"Oh boy..." Tails' gaze went to the ground. "Already, but it's the first day of school." Tails face palmed and sighed.

"Well, he got into a fight with this guy." Amy answered, her blush eventually wore off.

Sonic smiled, warmly at Amy.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of tables away from Sonic's, Espio and his girlfriend, Envy, were facing each other, staring deeply into each others eyes. Envy was a female wold. She has black and silver fur with blue eyes and a gray stripe across her eyes. Today, she wore a blue mini skirt, a spiked collar, and a red top.

"So, Espio, how was your day at school, sweetheart?" Envy asked, softly, gazing into his eyes.

"My day was...decent, I suppose, but my day became better when I first saw you today." Envy blushed.

Espio leaned in and kissed her nose. Envy the Wolf blushed while smiling. Suddenly, Espio took in her scent.

"Hm," He hummed, "You smell good. What is it?"

Envy's blush was now a darker shade of red, "It's perfume, darling."

Espio the Chameleon took in her wonderful scent again. "I like it." He spoke quietly.

Suddenly, the bell rung. Espio and Envy frowned. The two lovers would now have to separate and go to their own class, without each other.

"Damn it!" Espio cursed, holding Envy's hands tighter in his. "I don't want to leave you now."

"Me neither." Envy sighed, "But we have too."

"I suppose," Espio rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Envy and Espio both stood up, hand in hand.

"I'll walk you to class." Espio offered.

Envy's eyes widened, "No, you'll be late to class."

"Right now honey, I don't really care." Espio smirked, "I'm walking you to class."

Envy rolled her eyes, "You might get detention."

Espio rolled his eyes, "Did I ever tell you that you worry to much?"

The black and silver furred wolf glared at her boyfriend, "I do not!" She argued.

"Sure you don't..." Espio muttered, walked out of the lunchroom, still holding her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tails, Sonic and Amy heard the bell ring.

"Shoot!" Tails exclaimed, "Already?"

The azure hedgehog shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so."

"I have to go downstairs, so...bye Sonic and Tails." Amy said. Sonic and Tails both said goodbye and they walked to their own class.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front office, Knuckles and Skipper finally left the boring, depressing room with a pink piece of paper. The pink paper was a referral. Their punishment was to clean up the school.

"This is Toro shit!" The red echidna growled and crumped the paper and tossed it in his black backpack.

"You said it." Skipper also crumpled the paper in put it in his blue backpack.

"I can't believe we have to clean up the school." Knuckles growled, his teeth bared.

"I know." Skipper sighed.

"And this is all your fault!" Knuckles exclaimed, pushing the otter into a blue locker.

"Hey! Do you want another referral?" Skipper exclaimed, angrily. "If you don't, I suggest you letting go of me. This is **both** our fault, not just me, not just you, both of us. Blaming someone else isn't going to solve anything, Knuckles!"

Knuckles' gaze went to the ground, his grip on the otter was released.

"Whatever," Knuckles quietly muttered.

Skipper rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**Chapter ended!!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Amelia and Suicune

_**Sonic High**_

* * *

**Sorry for the long update (well, it wasn't that long, but whatever, right?) **

**

* * *

**Finally, Amy arrived to her next class...on time! Her next class was history. Amy's teacher was a blue Hippo, that was named Mr. Hippo. Mr. Hippo wore brown pants, a white button up shirt, and some black shoes. Everyone in the class was standing around, not taking their seats, and talking to their friends.

"Everyone, everyone, please, take a seat." Mr. Hippo ordered, nicely as he took his own seat in front of the room. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and took a seat, but the talking didn't cease. Amy sat in the back, looking around the room to see if she saw some familiar faces. Nope. Well, except for Shadow, who was sitting about three rows away from her, but they weren't really friends. Sure, they respected each other, but that didn't mean that they were friends.

Next to Shadow was a female, red eyed hedgehog. Her fur color was aqua blue, except on her front body, inside her arms, legs, and her muzzle. That part was the color white. There was white shapes as diamonds on her back, legs, and arms. She wore a blue halter that started above her breast and stops under her breast. She also wore a blue mini skirt, aqua colored fingerless gloves, and a pair of blue high heels.

The female hedgehog was a little bit thinner than Amy's friend, Blaze the Cat. Her hair was light purple that goes down past her feet and moves like a wave without any wind. Her tails was a two ribbon like tails that moves like a wave without any wind. She has a horn that points slightly backward and looks like one of her friends, Silver the Hedgehog's, front quills and two small horns on the bottom of her horn that was on top of her head.

Anyways, the aqua colored hedgehog blushed as she gave the ebony hedgehog a small piece of paper. Shadow smirked as he lightly grasped it.

"Call me tonight," Suicune muttered, quietly.

"I will," Shadow winked.

"Alright, class!" Mr. Hippo began, "It's my first day here, and as well as yours, so I'll just let you guys get to know your neighbors." Mr. Hippo smiled. Everyone smiled, thinking that this guy was cool and this year wouldn't be so bad now that he's their teacher.

"I just require one thing from you guys." Everyone tilted their heads.

"Just don't get too loud in here, if you do, then we'll be starting work then, okay?"

"Okay!" A female, white wold spoke up, that was seated next to Amy.

The female, white wolf has long, silver hair that was tied up in a ponytail, surrounded in a blue bow. She had piercing blue eyes, a blueish gray muzzle, and a bushy tail. She wore a sky blue tunic, a white sash on her torso, brown boots, gauntlets, a silver shoulder plate on her left shoulder, a quiver full of arrows, elemental arrows, and a bow on her back.

The pink hedgehog kept staring at the white wolf's bow and arrows. Amelia felt something staring at her, looked over her shoulder, and saw Amy staring at her. Amy bit her lip and turned away, hoping she didn't notice.

"Were you just looking at me?" The white wolf asked.

Amy faced the wolf, "Well, not you, your bow and arrows. Why did you bring that to school?"

Amelia smiled before answering, "Just incase if I have to fight someone."

The pink hedgehog raised her brow, "Fight someone, we're at school...."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Anyways, my name is Amelia. What's your name?"

"I'm Amy Rose," Amy answered.

"Hm...interesting..." Amelia spoke as she started to sharpen her arrows. Amy gulped.

* * *

"Ravishing eyes you have, yes you do." The ebony hedgehog sighed.

"Really?" Suicune blushed, not really believing what he says. "Is this true?"

"Of course it is, I could gaze into your eyes all day." Shadow lightly grabbed her hands into his and held them tight, as if he didn't ever want to let her go.

Suicune the Hedgehog blinked, fixed her hair, and placed it behind her ear.

A few of their classmates behind Shadow and Suicune said, "Aw!"

Suicune blushed and Shadow growled and looked over his shoulder.

"Would you leave us be...?" Their classmates started to whistle and acted, as if nothing really happened.

* * *

"So she was like, no. I was like, yes way! But she didn't listen to me. I don't know why she thinks this." Amy kept babbling to Amelia. The snow-white wolf gazed off elsewhere and propped her elbow on the wooden desk, clearly bored and uninterested in what Amy has to say. But if this is how she has to be friends with Amy, then so be it.

Amelia yawned and stretched her arms out.

Amy stopped talking for a moment and looked at her, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, ugh...I didn't get that much sleep last night." She lied.

"Oh..." Amy paused, "So, would you convince my friend that I don't like him?"

Amelia raised her brow. She usually doesn't talk about boys, nor does she want to. But she wants to be Amy's friend, so she'll have to sacrifice.

"Who do you _not_ like?" Amelia asked.

Amy faced palmed and sighed, she scooted her desk closer to Amelia so that nobody else would hear her. "_Sonic..._"

* * *


End file.
